Because We Are Same
by satoru mochii
Summary: Hanya mereka yang tidak pernah bersyukur yang membenci dilahirkan dalam kondisi berbeda. Setidaknya Tuhan tidak melarang mereka. Bukankah sungguh menyakitkan kalau semua ini tampak sama dan mirip? Aku ingin kami berbeda! Warning: Sho-Ai! Terinspirasi dari seorang fanboy setia Chinen yang cintanya kepada Chinen membuat saya terenyuh dan terharu. Sungguh! Huahahaha. RnR?


**Title: Because We Are Same**  
**Rate: K+ - T **  
**Genre: Angst, Drama **  
**Main Casts: Chinen Yuri, Morimoto Ryutaro **  
**Summary: Hanya mereka yang tidak pernah bersyukur yang membenci dilahirkan dalam kondisi berbeda. Setidaknya Tuhan tidak melarang mereka. Bukankah sungguh menyakitkan kalau semua ini tampak sama dan mirip? Aku ingin kami berbeda! **  
**Warning: Sho-Ai! Terinspirasi dari seorang fanboy setia Chinen yang cintanya kepada Chinen membuat saya terenyuh dan terharu. Sungguh! Huahahaha. Oh iya Chinen Centric ya~~ eh atau ChiiTaro centric? Entah deh wakak. Yang pasti semua Chinen's PoV. **

**-o-O-o- **

Kakakku melempar tissue ke beberapa sudut ruang tv kami. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa begitu banyak tissue yang digunakan sampai-sampai ruangan ini tampak dipenuhi dengan tissue. Karena yang kutahu hanya satu, yaitu Kakakku sedang menonton drama menye yang menguras air matanya. Dasar cewek.

"Neechan, kau itu berlebihan sekali ya? Drama seperti itu saja kau sampai menangis tersedu-sedu begitu." Cibirku dari belakangnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti jika tidak tahu ceritanya. Ini benar-benar mengharukan, Baka." Ucapnya masih sambil sesenggukan.

Aku mendekatinya dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Memang bagaimana ceritanya, nee?"

Kakakku segera menyipitkan matanya dan menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Mana mungkin anak laki macam dirimu mengerti." Katanya balik mencibirku.

Aku hanya berdecih dan kembali memastikan bahwa drama yang sedang tayang ini benar-benar drama menye yang cuma jual cerita sedih.

"Jadi gadisnya itu seorang miskin. Dan prianya itu adalah putra kaisar. Bagaimana mungkin cinta mereka bisa bersatu?! Bahkan sampai prianya menyerahkan seluruh tahtanya demi wanita itu lalu dibuang oleh keluarga kerajaan ! ! ! Bayangkan!" Ujar Kakakku menyebalkan dan begitu berlebihan.

"Hanya begitu?" Cibirku lagi sambil kembali memperhatikan adegan nangis-nangisan di layar tv.

"Hanya begitu?! Dimana hatimu, bocah tengil?!" Kembali. Kakakku kembali memukul kepalaku dengan wajah yang menyebalkan dan tambah menggelikan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa sih? Ya walau mereka tidak diijinkan oleh manusia-manusia di sekitarnya, tapi Tuhan kan tidak akan pernah melarang cinta mereka." Kataku santai.

"Benar juga ya?" Gumam Saaya tenang dan kini isak tangis munafiknya telah berhenti.

"Ya benarlah." Geramku kesal.

Memang benar, mereka tidak pernah dilarang. Sesungguhnya cinta mereka murni dan suci. Tuhan tidak akan melarang. Dan Aku benci orang-orang seperti mereka yang tidak pernah bersyukur karena tidak mencintai orang yang TIDAK seharusnya mereka cintai. Aku membenci mereka.

"Film bego!" Aku berlari kecil ke kamarku dan menghiraukan ocehan yang keluar dari bibir kakakku.

-o-O-o-

Aku hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa yang pergi ke sekolah yang sama dengan teman-temanku yang lain. Menjadi penghuni kelas khusus idol di sana dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Membosankan. Tidak juga sih. Yah setidaknya aku punya 2 teman baik yang satu kelas denganku, dan 1 teman yang kuanggap spesial yang merupakan adik kelasku.

Pada pagi hari aku masuk ke kelas dan belajar seperti biasanya. Dan jam makan siang lebih banyak kugunakan untuk berdiam diri di kelas sambil mengobrol dengan teman-teman sekelas. Tapi hari ini agak berbeda. Karena Yamada mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama di ruang rekreasi dengan Yuto dan juga teman segrup kami, Ryutaro~mantan teman segrup~. Aku mengiyakan ajakan Yamada lalu kami pergi ke ruang rekreasi bersama-sama.

Mataku berputar-putar mencari sosok 'Spesial' itu di antara ratusan anak-anak yang sedang lalu-lalang. Dan banyaknya sosok-sosok rusuh itu membuatku tambah kesulitan untuk mendapatkan sosok yang membuatku berdebar-debar tak karuan begini. Hah~ menyebalkan.

"Chinen-senpai, Yama-senpai, Yuto-senpai~~! Apa kabar?" Tanaka Juri, seorang kouhai yang berada di agency yang sama denganku juga berlari-lari kecil melewati kami sambil menyapa kami.

"Juri-kun! Kau lihat Ryu?" Yamada berteriak ke arah Juri yang sekarang sudah mengantri di depan counter yoghurt untuk mendapatkan jatah yoghurt siangnya.

"Dia sedang di atap!" Jawab Juri sambil berteriak juga.

"Atap?!" Pekik Yuto spontan.

"Nanti kami akan ada ulangan. Dia hanya ingin belajar! Hey! Aku duluan yang mengantri, hokku!" Kini Juri tampak sudah sibuk dengan urusan antrian yoghurtnya, Aku, Yama dan Yuto yang sudah tidak mau mengusik Juri pun berjalan menuju meja yang kosong untuk sekedar merileksasikan kaki-kaki kami yang tegang dan pegal.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu membuang kotak makanku ke meja dengan gusar. Hentakan mejanya terlalu kesar sehingga Yamada dan Yuto langsung menoleh ke arahku kemudian menatapku mengerikan. Dengan santai kutarik alisku ke atas untuk membalas tatapan menyebalkan mereka karena moodku tiba-tiba saja memburuk!

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamanya?" Kata Yamada secara implisit.

"-nya?" Tanya Yuto meyakinkan.

Bibirku masih terkatup dan mataku masih menelanjangi nasi noriku, tapi telingaku hanya akan terpaku pada ucapan Yamada yang sangat menarik bagiku.

"Ryutaro."

Mendengar kata itu secara refleks jariku meremas sumpitku sesaat. Dan sebelum mereka menyadarinya, segara kulepas sumpitku dari genggamanku kemudian kuarahkan pandanganku untuk menatap lurus kepada Yamada.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Ucapku berdusta.

Yamada dan Yuto mengangguk dan tidak ada yang curiga dengan gelagatku yang aneh. Tanganku berkeringat, wajahku panas, jemariku gemetar, dan gigiku terus bergemelutuk sedari tadi karena gejolak dalam dadaku begitu menyiksaku. Bagusnya Yuto dan Yamada tidak menyadarinya. Jadi aku dapat berpura-pura dengan baik.

Setelah keluar dari ruang rekreasi, kupastikan aku segera berlari secepat mungkin ke arah dimana aku ingin berada. Tempat dimana aku bisa mengobati rasa sakit di jantungku. Tempat dimana aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaanku. Tempat dimana seharusnya aku tidak boleh berada.

Suara sepatuku yang berdecit terdengar begitu nyaring saat aku melewati lorong teratas dari gedung sekolahku. Lorong yang paling sepi juga. Hingga sampai...

"Yuri?"

Suara decitan sepatu karetku berhenti tanda aku sudah menghentikan laju lariku.

"Kenapa kesini? Ada perlu apa?" Tanya sosok yang sedang duduk bersila di depanku itu.

"Tidak." Kataku ragu, lalu kemudian aku berjalan ke arahnya. Berjalan pelan. Sepelan-pelannya hingga aku berhasil melampaui tumpukan kertas menyedihkan yang berserakan di pangkuan laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku harap kau tidak kemari. Aku ada ulangan, uke-kun." Ucapnya santai.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Mungkin butuh bantuan." Balasku.

Dia menekan ujung pulpennya tepat di tengah-tengah buku yang sedang dia baca dengan tekanan yang kuat.

"Tidak. Tidak butuh. Pergi sana!"

Kupandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan nanar. Dan seketika pedih menjalariku. Sakit dan perih menyiksa ragaku. Sedih melumpuhkan kegigihan hatiku.

"Apa kau membenciku?" BINGO! Keluar juga! Akhirnya pertanyaan bodoh itu berhasil kuutarakan. Oke, sekarang tinggal tenang menunggu jawabnnya sekaligus berdoa semoga dewi fortuna berada di pihakku.

"Tidak Chinen. Aku tidak membenci semua teman-temanku. Aku hanya sedang mau sendiri. Aku begitu stress menhadapi ujian kimia ini. Mengertilah!" Ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang membuatku yakin bahwa dia benar-benar sedang stress.

"Tapi kau selalu mengusirku."

"Bukan! Aku tidak selalu mengusirmu! Sudahlah! Kau membuat moodku buruk. Padahal sudah kubilang bahwa aku tidak membencimu, tapi kau tidak mau percaya dan terus mengusikku di saat tak tepat!"

Aku mencoba tetap datar dan menerima semua perkataannya yang melukaiku karena aku tidak ingin Dia melihatku sekacau sekarang.

"Aku benci Ryutaro-kun." Kataku hambar.

"Bagus. Sekarang pergilah!" Ryutaro mendorong tubuhku hingga aku tersungkur di lantai.

"Aku benar-benar membenci Ryutaro. Aku benci kau! Aku benci karena kita lahir sama! Aku benci kita terlihat sama! Aku benci mereka menganggap kita sama! Aku benci karena kau tidak bisa berbeda dariku! Aku benci kau terlahir sebagai laki-laki! Aku benci aku terlahir sebagai laki-laki! Aku benci kodrat kita! Aku benci segala-segalanya yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadaku! Aku benci tubuh ini! Aku benti hati ini! Aku benci perasaan ini! Aku benci air mata ini! Aku benci jari-jari ini! Aku benci wajah cantik ini! Aku benci rambut halus ini! Aku benci semuanya! Aku ingin terlahir lebih kasar dan keras agar aku bisa menjauh darimu! Agar aku memiliki hati seorang PRIA!" Kataku tanpa sela hingga perlahan air mataku luluh tetes demi tetes.

"Apakah salahku begitu menyukai sesama jenis? Apakah dosaku karena menyukaimu terlalu banyak?" Lanjutku. Tapi kini dengan air mata yang lebih deras.

Ryutaro hanya terpaku di depanku. Dia hanya mampu meremas kertas-kertas sillabusnya hingga tak berbentuk. Sementara aku terus menangis menyesali pengakuan tololku tepat di depan orang yang seharusnya paling tidak boleh mengetahui tentang hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakit hati ini membuatku sangat-sangat kehilangan logika.

"Argh! Aku begitu tersiksa! Kau tidak tahu kan rasanya menahan hal yang tidak bisa kau tahan? Tidak tahu kan merasakan dosa yang paling dibenci Tuhan? Tidak kan?! tidak! Karena kau NORMAL! NORMAL! KUSO!"

Ryutaro tampak tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Dia hanya terpaku sambil menyaksikan diriku yang sedang berguling-guling sedih di depannya. Dramatis! Aku muak dengan diriku sendiri! Aku muak!

"Argh!"

Kakiku serasa melayang saat aku beranjak tiba-tiba dan berlari ke arah pinggiran atap sekolah dengan kecepatan yang menggila. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku serasa terbang ketika angin menerjang tubuhku begitu kencang saat aku ingin meloncati pagar pembatas yang lumayan tinggi hingga aku berhasil terpental di lantai dengan kondisi yang begitu memalukan.

"YURI!" Ryutaro menarik tubuhku dari tembok pembatas di pinggiran gedung hingga tubuhku kembali terpental beberapa langkah ke belakang. "SINTING KAU YA?!"

"Aku ingin segera mati dan berenkarnasi sebagai wanita agar aku bisa mencintaimu secara legal! Apa tidak boleh?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" Pekik Ryutaro dengan kemarahan yang mulai terlihat.

"Apa kau senang melihatku semenderita ini? Iya?"

Buku-buku jarinya mulai menegang namun bibirnya masih terkunci dan belum mau beranjak untuk membalas ucapanku.

Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit. Dan menatap sosok tegap yang sedang berdiri gontai tepat di hadapanku. Senyumku melengkung. Senyum kepahitan yang tercipta dari rasa sakitku. Aku kecewa.

"Kau memang anak jahat! Biarkan aku mati!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Langkahku terhadang. Ryutaro menangkap tubuh kecilku. Dia memelukku dengan begitu erat. Dan air mataku semakin mengalir dengan derasnya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa dia memelukku?

"Kau temanku. Seperti apapun kau, aku akan menerimamu. Kau tidak boleh mati sekarang! Jangan!" Dia mempererat pelukannya seakan-akan inilah pelukan terakhir yang bisa dia berikan. Dan membawaku ke tangisan-tangisan lebih memilukan selanjutnya.

"Aku selalu ada di sampingmu, jangan merasa terkucilkan. Kau hebat! Aku mengagumimu." Bisik Ryutaro sambil terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Hiks, AAAA! RYUTAROOO! Arigatou!" Tangisku semakin pecah sambil menambah eratan pelukanku.  
Aku tidak peduli lagi seberapa basah pipiku dan sebarapa banyak air mataku yang menodai seragamnya. Aku hanya ingin air mata ini berhenti dalam pelukannya.

Burungpun berkicau dan langit juga berdengung namun genggaman ini tak mau lepas. Biarkan dia terus di situ. Aku ingin tangan itu terus berada di situ. Bersamaku. Walau hujan melepaskan jeratnya tapi aku akan terus berusaha agar ikatan ini tetap kuat.

Aku menyayangimu, Ryutaro Morimoto.

**-o-O-o- **

**OWARIII! **

**Abaallll**


End file.
